StarCraft II version history/Patch 3.7.0
StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.7.1 General *Equipped Announcers will now also work in Co-Op games. **In order to use an Announcer in Co-op, in the Collection it must be equipped to the race that matches the chosen Commander (i.e. Equip the Alarak Announcer to the Zerg race to use it while playing Commander Kerrigan or Zagara). **If you wish to use the default Commander Announcer for Co-op, the “Standard” Announcer must be equipped in your Collection to the race that matches the chosen Commander. **Not all announcer lines will be replaced when using an Announcer in Co-op. Bug Fixes General *Fixed an issue where players could receive an "Installation Damaged" error message when launching the 64-bit client. Gameplay and Race *Sprays are now invisible when under Fog of War. *Fixed an issue with the Marauder's voice line upon death StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void - Patch 3.7.0 General *A new commander, Nova, has been added to Co-op Missions. **Nova is a new hero that can be controlled on the battlefield. She has two modes she can swap between – Stealth and Assault. **In addition to her presence on the battlefield, Nova can also manipulate the battle with her top-bar abilities to support her small force of powerful operatives. **Nova is available as a standalone purchase for all players. **Two new emoticons are included with Nova's purchase. **For more information, see our blog. *A new tab, Collection, has been added to the main navigation. **Collection is a new section in the StarCraft II user interface that consolidates all of your earnable in-game content under a single umbrella. **Browse and equip rewards, or purchase new ones all from this new one-stop location in the UI. **Collection has the following sub-menus: Skins, Announcers, Emoticons, Portraits, Decals and Animations. **With the arrival of Collection, Announcers have been added to StarCraft II! ***With Announcers, you can now enjoy your multiplayer games with the voices of your favorite StarCraft II characters! ***The Collection UI allows you to preview a set of sample voices for each Announcer, and they'll be available for use whether you're playing as Terran, Zerg, or Protoss. ***The release of Patch 3.7 includes 6 new Announcers available for standalone purchase: ****Abathur ****Alarak ****Artanis ****Kerrigan ****Raynor ****Swann ***3 new Skins have been added for standalone purchase that can be used in StarCraft II multiplayer games: ****Upgraded Marauder ****Evolved Roach ****Advanced Stalker ***Worker units now have a “spray” ability for their decals, which gains a charge every five minutes, up to five total. Sprays can be applied on any pathable terrain, and each player can have up to five sprays on the map at any given time. ***Portraits can now be displayed in place of a clan logo at your town hall. Now you can show off your most highly prized portraits in-game! ***For more information on Collection, see our blog. *StarCraft II Ladder Improvements **Separate MMR per race has been added to the StarCraft II 1v1 ladder. ***The StarCraft II 1v1 ladder will now track a separate MMR value for each race, including Random. This means that players can now earn separate ranks for each race. ***At the start of 2016 Season 5, players will be required to complete 5 placement matches for each race to place into the ladder, even if they were active the previous season. This is a one-time requirement for this season in order to ensure ratings accuracy. ***Players can now achieve the rank of Grandmaster with more than one race. ***For more information, see our blog. **Additional StarCraft II ladder changes: ***To ensure continued accuracy of GM rankings, the activity requirement for both GM and Archon GM has been increased from 10 games every 3 weeks to 30 games every 3 weeks. ***For new players, the promotion experience has been made more gradual, reducing the likelihood that a player might receive one big promotion after their initial 25 games. ***It is now possible for new players to be promoted at any point after completing their 5 placement matches. ***The Ladder tab on the Score Screen will no longer have an empty MMR progress bar. It will display the League and Tier represented by your current MMR. ***Your name is now highlighted when viewing the Contender or Grandmaster player list to improve ease of viewing. *League and Season APIs have been added. **A new League endpoint lists all the Tiers and Divisions for a given league. **A new Season endpoint provides information about the season with a shortcut to the current season. **More API improvements are coming. For more information, see our forum post. *The WCS GameHeart extension mod has been updated to provide a graph display of stats over time. **Press “Numpad 1” to show a running “Income Advantage” graph between both players. **Press “Numpad 2” to show a running “Army Size” graph between both players. **These new graphs are available in 1v1 mode only. *A new portrait has been added for winning a 1v1 Testing game. Co-op Missions *Artanis **Guardian Shell cooldown increased to 4 minutes. ***Developer Comments: This is a very powerful ability, and similar to Vorazun's Emergency Recall we felt that its cooldown was just too short. **Mastery: Shield Overcharge Duration and Damage Absorption ***Redesigned to be Shield Overcharge Cooldown Reduction. ***Developer Comments: Shield Overcharge is another very powerful ability for Artanis, but granting longer duration and more strength to the ability was not making a big difference because it was already getting its job done. In order to make this choice more attractive we're adding the option to lower the cooldown so you can use it more often. **Mastery: Speed Increases for Warped Units ***Artanis now gains the buff when warping in using either his own Power Field or his ally's. ***Protoss allies no longer gain the buff (no matter which Power Field is used). ****Developer Comments: This mastery was a bit too specific in requiring the Spear of Adun's Power Field rather than just your normal pylon power. We didn't like making the player recast the Power Field to defend your base even though you already have power from standard pylons. The mastery was not intended to buff the ally's warp-ins, and it also made it advantageous to only Protoss allies. *Raynor **Medic's Stabilizer Medpacks ***Now allows Medics to heal faster as well as target mechanical units. ***Units being healed by Medics take 25% less damage. ****Developer Comments: We're changing this upgrade to enable Medics to target Mechanical units. We're continuing to look at how Raynor can both be a better partner as well as open up additional army compositions. This also makes his Medic mastery bonuses viable for players who choose to go heavy mech. *Swann **Mastery: Laser Drill Production Time ***Now also affects research time. ****Developer Comments: This was previously considered a weaker choice, but this change will help you get to a max level Laser Drill much faster. We're also taking a look at changing the "Hero spawn time" mastery upgrades on some of the other commanders in the future. *Vorazun **Shadow Guard coolup changed to 3 minutes. ***Developer Comments: The recent change that added a 4 min coolup to Vorazun's Shadow Guard affected both her expansion time and ability to defend herself from early attack waves a little more than we liked. We’re lowering this to 3 mins which lines up with the Shadow Guard timing without Mastery Levels. **Emergency Recall cooldown changed to 4 minutes. **Enemy units caught in her Black Hole now no longer get knocked out by abilities such as Alarak's Destruction Wave. **Orbital Assimilator's income rate increased by +5%. ***Developer Comments: The community pointed out on our forms that the Orbital Assimilator was slightly slower than 3 Probes in a standard Assimilator, so we’re fixing that. Thanks! Editor *Added console variables to allow greater control of incremental transforms in the Terrain Module. **rotationSnap: degree by which to snap placed objects when rotating. **rotateInc: sets the degree of rotation for the incremental rotation commands in the Edit > Rotate menu. **heightInc: sets the value of incremental height translation using commands in the Edit > Translate menu. **nudgeInc: sets the value of incremental position translation using commands in the Edit > Translate menu. **scaleInc: sets the value of incremental scale using commands in the Edit > Scale menu. *Swapped ‘F’ and ‘Shift + F’ Keybinds in the Cutscene Editor. **Updated hotkey setting only applies to the Modern configuration profile. *Moved the "Zoom to Fit" hotkey to the 'F' key. *Moved the "Toggle Files Pane" hotkey to the 'SHIFT+F' key combination. *Moveable pivot mode can now be toggled with the ‘INSERT’ key. *Manipulator settings that are not applicable to the current space are now disabled. Bug Fixes Campaign *Nova Covert Ops **Fixed an issue with the custom hotkey changes for Nova. **Fixed a crash that could occur with certain sound settings. **Fixed an issue where the Master Archives would not list the mission Flashpoint properly when completing the mission from the save. Co-op Missions *General **Fixed an issue where the /dance command would not work for multiple units. *Commanders **General ***Updated multiple commanders’ ability tooltip descriptions. **Abathur ***The Viper's ability icons are now properly displayed in the command card with the Simple Command Card option enabled. **Alarak ***Supplicants now properly gain the range bonus from Havocs. ***Alarak now properly starts with full shields when he respawns. ***Top-bar abilities now properly show the hotkey if assigned one. ***Fixed an issue where Alarak could lose his top-bar abilities. ***Alarak's Mothership can no longer use the Mass Teleport ability on neutral units. ***The Bloodshard Resonance now properly unlocks at level 9. ***Fixed an issue where Alarak could apply the Imposing Presence debuff before researching the upgrade. ***Abilities and passives are now properly displayed on the command card when Alarak is warping in. ***Supplicants now can be canceled properly. ***Resources are now properly refunded when the Warp Prism loses a power radius. ***The Select All Warp Gates icon now properly displays the number of Warp Gates that have warp charges available. ***When shields are present, the Death Council now properly plays the shield hit effect when attacked. ***The Destroyer's Destruction Beam now properly targets three enemy units. ***Fixed an issue where an error message could appear when using the Ascendant's Sacrifice ability. ***Alarak's Photon Overcharge voiceover now properly reflects which player he's assisting. **Kerrigan ***The Medic's healing sound effect no longer persists on a unit that interacts with the Omega Worm. ***Fixed an issue where error messages could appear when entering a mission. ***Fixed a crash that could occur when multiple abilities were used simultaneously on a single unit. **Swann ***Fixed an issue with the progression of the Smooth Operator achievement. **Vorazun ***The Emergency Recall ability now removes negative status and damage over time effects properly. **Zagara ***The Bile Launcher's projectiles now deal damage properly. ***Updated multiple rebind hotkeys for the Larva. *Maps **Chain of Ascension ***Vorazun's Dark Pylon no longer recalls units under the Slayn Elementals’ Snare. **Mist Opportunities ***The Harvesting Bots’ Defensive Matrix no longer has a bar timer. ***Fixed multiple issues where Harvesting Bots could be targeted by unintended abilities. **Rifts to Korhal ***Fixed an issue that was causing the AI to send attack waves at a very high frequency. ***Fixed a crash that could occur when Karax created only certain units and attacked the map objectives. **The Vermillion Problem ***Workers holding crystals now properly drop the crystal when teleported by Vorazun's Emergency Recall. **Void Launch ***The enemy escorts guarding the shuttles now have proper size. ***Creep no longer spawns at expansions when playing against a Zerg enemy. ***Fixed an AI issue when enemies attempted to take players’ natural expansions. *Mutators **Units under the Dark Archon's Mind Control no longer retain the permanent cloak status from the We Move Unseen mutator. **Infested Terrans spawned from the Outbreak and the Walking Infested mutators now properly drop resources when killed under Kerrigan's Assimilation Aura. **Graviton Beam Uron debuff enabled by the Power Overwhelming mutator now has a proper tooltip description. **Fixed an issue where the Power Overwhelming mutator could enable unintended abilities. **Heroic units are now properly feared for 5 seconds by the Fear mutator. **Fixed an issue with chat in the Custom Mutator selection screen. **The Aggressive Deployment mutator no longer lands units in unpathable terrain. User Interface *Using the Leave League button no longer resets Provisional MMR status. *Fixed multiple issues with the in-game clock. *Fixed an issue where the Tournament Sign Up button could be enabled while in placement matches. *Fixed an issue where an error message could appear in the chat window when a Silence Penalty expires. *Fixed a display issue with highlighting effects on the Campaign selection screen. *Fixed a display issue with the Help UI screens for certain units. *Fixed tooltip description in the Testing tab for the Play button when queuing for another match. *Fixed an issue with the Play Again button on the score screen for Arcade games. Gameplay and Race *General **In Multiplayer Testing, units now have consistent production and kill score values. *Protoss **The Nexus no longer has a kill counter. *Maps **Fixed issues with air pathing blockers in Void Zone and New Gettysburg LE. Editor *In the Terrain Module, the Lighting Regions tool now can update setting changes properly. *Doodads now remain at their current location when changes are made under each tab of Object Properties. *Objects can now be selected or deselected properly with changing between Classic and Modern in the Configure Controls. *Fixed a crash in the Data Module that could occur when editing an entry in another data source. *In the Terrain Module, unselected Manipulator Spaces now remain active after using any Manipulator Type gizmo. *In the Terrain Module, objects selected from the Object List now can be renamed properly. *The direction of Terrain Objects now remains the same when moved. *The Select All Symmetrical option now properly functions with the Terrain Object tool *Terrain Objects now have a consistent number of unique positions when rotating 90 degrees clockwise and counter-clockwise. *Terrain Objects now properly rotate together when map symmetry is enabled. References Blizzard Entertainment. 2016-10-17. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void 3.7.0 Patch Notes. Battle.net. Accessed 2016-10-21. Blizzard Entertainment. 2016-10-25. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void 3.7.1 Patch Notes. Battle.net. Accessed 2016-10-25. Category:StarCraft II updates